Sweets Delight
by rebirthreborn
Summary: Update with Chapter 2 - Valentine chapter! A short story of my encounter with Murasakibara. OCxMurasakibara. Review if you wish to read more.
1. Chapter 1

Having only few hours of sleep, I quickly got dressed and not forgetting to grab the M&M from the fridge. I barely got onto the train but managed anyways. the journey from train station to school takes about half an hour's time. It was always this busy in the train. People got on and off the station as the train had to stop for a few times.

I finally reached my destination and ran to the school's gate. Time was 5 minutes to 8. I sat at my seat, catching up my breath. Then, I took out the pack of M&M and started to munch on a few since out teacher wasn't in yet.

"May I have one?"

I heard a drowsy voice from behind. I turned back and was facing a body. I looked up to meet his eyes, only to have just realised that this student is a giant!

"Ah.. sure. I don't mind."

The purpled-hair student reached his hands out for my M&M. I placed some of the sweets onto his palm and he muttered 'thanks' before he went to the back for his seat.

The next day, he asked from me M&Ms again since I bought an extra packet. It was supposedly my lunch but seeing him and asked in a childish manner, I gave him my extra packet. He took it from and me and his hands reached within the pile of sweets to give me another in return.

"This was for the M&M yesterday." He gave me a candy cane and I thanked him for it.

During lunch, I went to my usual spot for lunch. I prefer peace and quiet instead of the noisy canteen. I had my M&M and unwrapped the candy cane from the purplish hair student. Now that I think about it, I didn't exactly know his name, except at times I heard from some students calling him 'Mura-kun'.

The candy cane tasted like strawberry and I ate it happily. I loved strawberry flavours and I supposed this was just a coincidence.

"You like my candy cane?"

The voice shook me because I had no idea when did Mura-kun appeared beside me. It was strange that I didn't realised this.

"Un. I love strawberry flavour candies."

"I have more of those here. You can take one if you want."

Evidently, he had all sorts of sweets on the floor. I stared at the amount of candies he had like a 5 year old child.

"Really Mura-kun? Arigato!"

I took the strawberry flavoured chocolate and unwrapped it. I offered some to Mura-kun and he took it lazily. I felt blessed while having these sweets. The day can never get any better.

Sorry for the OOC-ness! I haven't written fanfictions for ages. R&R onegaishimasu!


	2. Chapter 2 - Valentine Day

Author's Note: Thank you for the follows/reviews/reading! I already decided to end the story with the 1st chapter but seeing the number of followers increased, I thought I should continue this story. I hope you will enjoy this piece ^^

* * *

Valentine's Day is definitely not the day I look forward to. Not because I have no one to go out with, but it's just any normal day to me.

It was a Thursday. I woke up and went ahead with my daily routine. Upon arrival at school, it's not hard to not being able to sense the idea of romance; girls wearing dresses, chocolates everywhere. I entered class and for some odd reason, the classroom was already decorated. Yesterday, it was a classroom with the usual white paint wallpaper and today, a new façade of heart shaped DIYs sticking on the walls. I went over to my seat and unpacked my books. While trying to do my reading, I took out a bar of Snickers from my bag, unwrapped it while my eyes focusing on reading the lines.

I was about to crunch it when I realized, it had gone missing. I never realized it and when I looked around, a giant figure appeared to my left. I didn't think he would snatch it. I mean, that's mine!

"Mura-kun! Give it back to me! It's mine!"

Purpled-head Murasakibara looked confused with my Snicker bar at his hand.

"But, it's delicious... I want it… please?"

I can't help it but to smile at the way he pleaded for my Snicker bar. For a giant like him, people will think he's odd, acting like a child at that massive height when he is just a teenager. I forgave him and allowed him to take that bar, resumed back to my reading.

When classes finally ended, I packed my stuffs and ready to head home. Mura-kun went up to me and I had to look up to his face, "What?"

"Do you want to go buy some candies? I'm hungry."

Why is his hunger my concern? I wanted to say no when I heard my own tummy growling. As much as I wanted to hide it, it gave a loud sound that it's impossible to say no to his request. I agreed and both of us went to the famous candy store in town, 'KYANDI'.

Needless to say, there were a lot of heart-shaped candies and chocolates on sale. I wasn't intrigued by that, even though I stared at it for quite some time. I went and picked up a few of the confectioneries, including a pack of M&Ms and paid for them at the cashier.

Mura-kun on the other hand had a basket full of sweets. I would think that he had robbed the store, if he didn't pay for all of those sweets! We went outside and I looked at Mura-kun's paper bag which was full of sugars.

"Ne… You wanted to go somewhere so we can eat the sweets together? I'm hungry…"

I froze for 3 seconds, literally. Did he say 'together'? Wait… What is he implying? The thought of it made me warm inside. I only nodded and followed him from behind.

He's hungry so it's only natural if he wants a company with him. Yes, this is what he meant. It had always been; the rooftop candy meals during lunch or the post-basketball treats where he would complain about being hungry right after practice (and unable to have them as much during practise!). But then, there were times where he will take my sweets in class and return them with some other kind of sweets. Sometimes I can't stop wondering, of all people, why me? Why the sugars treat with me? Does he have no friends who like sweets too…? Or...?

I knocked into him from behind, thanks to my train of thoughts and not focusing on where I was walking. Mura-kun immediately turned behind, knelt down a little so that we met at eye level and asked if I'm all right. Suddenly his face was right in front of me. We gazed at each other before I broke off the gaze and nodded, telling him that I'm fine. I can feel my cheeks flushed up. I don't know if he noticed it but I hope he didn't! Why am I flushed up? It's something that I am supposedly used to already, accompanying him to eat sweets.

"We're here."

It was a café somewhere near my neighbourhood. I recognized this since I walked past this place every time when I would go to school. We sat outside and the waitress served us. Mura-kun and I ordered a drink and the waitress left.

"Ano.. Mura-kun? Can I ask you something?"

Murasakibara was arranging his sweets all over the table, not bothering to look at me, "Hm?"

"Why are we here?"

He still was busy counting the never-ending candies, even when the waitress served out drinks. I kept on looking at his actions, arranging and counting like a kid. I didn't pay attention to him after that when he didn't answer me. Instead, I took out my M&Ms and started munching, looking down at the floor. Such an awkward situation that I had been placed to!

"This is for you."

I looked up from the floor and across the table. I smiled shyly, only knowing why he didn't answer me. Across the table were the sweets he arranged. Colourful candies forming a heart shaped. What surprised me is the piece of heart-shaped chocolate that I saw from the store earlier on, the one I stared longest.

"Mura-kun…?"

"Thank you for accompanying me all these time. I thought this would be the best surprise." Saying that innocently, he drank the drink he ordered earlier before unwrapping one of the sweets for savour.

I smiled widely at him. I was very sure behind the sleepy look and the tiny flush on his face, is a childish boy who simply loves sweets.


End file.
